Blank
by MagenKyotenChiten
Summary: [KakaSaku]16 year old Blind Haruno Sakura is the youngest serial killer in the world and has been caught by Interpol. She is declared mentally ill and is sent to an asylum in Tokyo, Japan for medical help. But nobody understands her. Will that all change?


Blank 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I really wish I owned Naruto!

**Summary**: KakaSaku 16-year old Blind Haruno Sakura is the youngest serial killer in the world and has been caught by Interpol. She is declared mentally ill and is sent to the best asylum in Tokyo, Japan for medical help. No one understands her. She sees things other people can't see. But what will happen when the world's best psychiatrist meets world's youngest cold-blooded serial killer in the world?

a/n: My second serious story! I hope it will be a success like Haunted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

Tokyo, Japan.

The youngest serial killer in the world was sitting there in the cage she had been trapped in. The cage was an empty room with 4 walls painted white. The room had a small window with bars.

A normal person would have gone crazy very soon within those 4 white walls and died. But this was the youngest serial killer in the world who had killed hundreds.

Haruno Sakura.

But she was not a normal human.

The most amazing thing about her she was blind. How could she kill with such a skill and kill so precisely being blind?

When Interpol had caught her they had thrown her in a high security jail. But they had tied her hands, feet and body to a chair. They had refused to give her any water or food, or to allow her to go the restroom for three days. They tortured her in every possible way. But she did not respond, she only smiled, that crazy smiles of hers and told them she had been through worst.

When she was told she was going to receive the death penalty. She was so happy, instead of having look of terror. She told them " Kill me. Let me die. The sooner the better."

Interpol had been surprised; no criminal had acted like this before and decided to give her a trial to decide her fate. The judge declared her mentally ill and to be sent to the best asylum in Japan to study her unusual behavior and to confess why she killed all those people.

And this is her story...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 

"Day 30th." Haruno Sakura thought. It had been 30 days since she had been in this asylum. She carved another mark in the wall. She couldn't see it but she wasn't stupid.

She was not responding to the treatment.

She refused to take the drugs like Thorazine. She spit them out. They couldn't even make her take it by force.

The psychiatrists tried talking to her. It was hopeless. She refused to talk to them. They didn't understand her.

She just sat there in a chair, staring at the walls with her emotionless, blank, green eyes.

Sometimes she would throw fits, screaming, pulling her hair; her eyes were crazed, pounding the floor, banging in her head, foaming from her mouth.

She would scream, " Get the fuck out of my mind."

Thinking it was just a normal seizure; they would give her Electroconvulsive therapy. But that did not help. Most patients show dramatic short-term improvement after the procedure, but not Haruno Sakura.

But this was a not a normal seizure. If you looked closely, it looked like she was fighting for control over herself. It look liked something or someone was trying to possess her.

The psychiatrists had tried Insulin Shock therapy, but it hadn't worked.

She responded to nothing.

Because, she was not a normal human. She was very far from a normal human. She had the devil within herself.

When Haruno Sakura was born, her mother was already dead. Her father had stabbed her when she was just about to pop out Sakura. Her mother died of severe blood loss. It was a miracle just how Haruno Sakura was alive; she was to suppose to be dead. She was a miracle. But she had been born blind.

She had lost the sense of normal sight, but she had gained a sense. To see the supernatural.

From the time Haruno Sakura was born, she could see ghosts.

None of her mother's relatives wanted to take her in, and all of her father's relatives were dead. So, she was sent to an orphanage.

But Sakura was not treated well in the orphanage.

It was because of her background, her mother had been know as a foolish girl who fallen in love with a criminal. And father was a wanted criminal for many counts of murder.

The administrator of orphanage was cruel to Sakura.

She was forced to clean even though she was blind. She was given less food than the other children, and was treated horrible.

The administrator would beat Sakura and call her vulgar names.

Sakura wasn't popular with the other children either. They would make fun of her, beat her, pull her hair, and call her names. It didn't help that she could see the supernatural. They called her crazy.

Her only comfort was talking to the ghost she could see, and praying. Her goal in her life was only to kill her father. Her father, who had stabbed her innocent mother. Her father who pretended to love her mother. She vowed to kill him no matter what.

She prayed every night to god to avenge her mother and kill her father.

When Sakura was 8, her prayers were answered. But not by God.

But that night, she made a pact. She had pretty much sold her devil just to kill her father.

She had made a pact with a Shinigami.

But it had not been any Shinigami.

It was the ex-king of Shinigamis: Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi was wanted by the almost everyone in the underworld for treachery. Uchiha Itachi was greedy for power, and he would do anything for it. He wanted to kill the king of hell and become king of hell himself.

He manipulated many Shinigami, including his enemies, into helping him achieve his helping his goal. But he did not achieve his goal. He was found out by the other shinigamis and forced out the realm. He tried to get into hell to kill the king of hell, but was stopped by Kyuubi, the most powerful demon in the seven hells.

He was defeated by Kyuubi and injured badly, which left him no choice to escape into earth.

While battling with Kyuubi, he found out, to defeat and kill the king of hell, he would have got the ultimate weapon, the only weapon that could kill the king of hell. But to get this weapon he needed to sacrifice 2 million human souls.

He then realized there was no point fighting Kyuubi and he was also badly injured so he escaped to the human realm.

He happened to be near by Haruno Sakura when she was praying to god to somehow kill her father and she saw.

Itachi saw how great this human's spiritual power was. Just to see him just showed how much spiritual power she had. She only had one defect: She was blind. But she had spiritual power and could sense anything. He decided then and there, he would use to accomplish his goal. With her, he could easily kill thousands of humans

And besides, he was weak from fighting from Kyuubi and was on the verge of dying. He needed to abandon his gravely injured shinigami body and share a body with a human.

So, he offered to Sakura that he would kill her father, but she had to share her body, letting his spirit live in her body, and allowing him to posses it any time. Basically becoming her alter ego.

Sakura gladly agreed. She would have done anything to kill her father, even if it meant selling her sanity.

For Itachi's soul to leave his body and go in her body was extremely hard and painful. A soul does not like being moved out the body to move another body when it is not time for the soul to leave the body. And this body already occupied with a soul. And it is hard for a human to live with two souls.

Sakura transformed, after Itachi's soul transferred into her body. She gained many of Itachi's traits, ways of thinking, and skills.

She became immortal nothing could hurt her. She had Itachi's fighting skills and her personality changed. She became emotionless, greedy for power, and felt a great need for blood.

She picked up Itachi's kantana, Tsukuyomi. Which had used when he was shinigami to fight, Tsukuyomi. The sword was known in the underworld to painfully kill the victim mentally.

All the anger at the children who teased her, who had beat her. All the horrible memories of what happened in the orphanage, all came flooding back through her head. Itachi started urging to kill them all.

That's when she lost it. She started to listen what Itachi said. Showing no emotion, she murdered every human in the orphanage. But she gave every, each of them, a very painful death. She put them in an illusionary world with the special technique of Itachi sword, Tsukuyomi.

Time is also distorted in the illusionary world, so the victim it will feel like 72 hours, when only mere seconds have passed. Showing them their most painful memory or showing the person the loved the most killed. She then tortured them as long as she wanted, inflicting mental damage.

After being in illusionary world and back into the real world, the victim would suffer mental collapse, and that's when Sakura would kill them with Itachi's kantana, giving them a swift and clean death by slicing their throats.

She then tracked down her father, and killed him the same way.

And that's when the massacres started. Sakura did not murder consciously most the time, usually, Itachi took over her body, and Sakura fell into a deep secret.

When Sakura did not want to kill anyone besides her father. She begged her Itachi to stop.

But Itachi just laughed, he killed her father and so she had to keep her part of the deal.

And when Sakura tried to fight him from taking over, he would torture her mercilessly in the depths of her mind.

Sakura soon gave up. She had tried everything to free herself of this demon she had allowed into her body. She tried committing suicide, but that didn't work, she was immortal. She tried going to an exorcist, but Itachi always found out and killed the exorcist.

She was broken and had lost all hope. So, she gave up, she even killed some the victims sometimes.

For her blindness, her extremely sensitive sense of feel, touch, and spiritual auras was better than normal eyesight and that's how she got around, with her uncanny 6th sense.

But since the time she was born, she saw the real world, nothing but a big black sea. She had never seen the real world.

Itachi occasionally sent her an image telepathically, of the victim they had to kill or client. But she wanted to see everything.

Itachi, through Sakura killed many. Young Children, Men, And Women. Itachi also killed top wanted criminals.

So, Itachi and Sakura became kind of team. Sakura still hated and wanted to kill him, for doing this to her and Itachi still tortured her when she did not do cooperate.

Through Sakura's body, he learned many other different ways to kill victims, Butchering, beheading, strangling, electrocuting, shooting, and many other gruesome ways to kill his unfortunate victims.

He used occasionally: Wakizashis, Tantos, Aikuchis, bokkens, Chisakatanas, Chokutos, Daishos, Daitos, Dotanukis, Hachiwaras, Honjo Masamunes, Iaitos, Kanenobus, Kikuichi-monjis, Kodachis, Kogarasu Marus, Kusanagis, Masamunes, Muramasas, Ninjakens, Ninjatôs, Nodachis, O-katanas, Odachis, Shikomizue, Shin guntos, Shinais, Shinkens, Shotos, Suburitos, Tachis, Tankas, Tantôs, Tsurugis, Type 98 Militarys, Uchigatanas, Zanbatôs, Bisentos, Bos, Fukiyas, Hanbos, Jittes, Jos, Kamas, Kamayaris, Kasari-fundos, Kusarigamis, Kyoketsu shoges, Manrikis, Manriki-gusaris, Masakarus, Nagamakis, Naginatas, Sais, Nunchakus, Tonfas, Tekkos, Tinbe-Rochins, Surujins, Kubotans, Onos, Otsuchi, San-Ku-Chan, Shurikens, Tanjos, Tetsubos, Tonbogiris, Tetsubos, Tonbogiris, Yaris, and Yumis. Which are all Japanese swords, knifes, and weapons.

Itachi loved Japanese weapons, swords, knifes, and weapons. Old or modern. He sometimes used guns. But he usually used his kantana, Tsukuyomi.

Both Sakura and Itachi learned how to speak fluently 22 languages, which would be helpful if they had to leave the country.

When Interpol started to try to her capture, when she was 13. She went underground and became a well-known assassin, hit man or contract killer, who would carry out assassinations for an expensive price.

Sakura would usually sweet-talk and make a deal with the client, who usually, was a rich, male politician. Itachi usually took over and killed the target which client wanted dead and then after getting the money, he would kill the client.

It was a good business, and Sakura became rich, which was useful for her to use to escape or when she was in a tough spot and Interpol was too hot on her trail.

But the Shinigami, who still wanted to kill Itachi, had found out where his was hiding. He was hiding in the human, Haruno Sakura. When they found out also, that Sakura was a wanted serial killer all over the world. They decided to start going into the human world and to help Interpol.

So, when Sakura was relaxing her villa in Alamo, The Netherlands, she was caught unexpected by Interpol, taken prisoner, and to Japan, because most of the people she had killed in were in Japan.

Itachi decided that they had no clue what they were dealing with. So, he had Sakura act an normal blind person who couldn't see a single thing, and she not to answer anything So, instead of throwing out her into jail, they would put her into a asylum. A few months later, they would plan and escape the asylum before the psychiatrists and Interpol decided to give her leucotomy.

He could easily escape, but he decided to play their game.

Itachi could not spend time behind bars or an asylum for long, he still had to kill 1 million people and get their souls. Through, Sakura he had killed hundreds, but that still wasn't enough.

He decided his plan was perfect. It had no loopholes. He was a genius and his plans always worked.

So, far his plan was working.

The only thing was, Sakura would be cooperate and do the act. I mean she did argue with him and stopped him from taking over, sometimes. But this too big, she was too broken by him, to screw this up. She wouldn't dare disobey him. It was impossible.

But he had no clue what was too happen in the future, and his plan was going to backfire BIG time...

Her eyes were always blank showing no emotion, even when killing victims, her eyes were always blank, no matter what. Her eyes had been blank ever since she had made a pact with Uchiha Itachi that night.

Instead, of seeing the world as a big black sea; she will soon see the world in a different way.

And, soon those eyes will be anything but blank; they will be brimming with emotion...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 1 

a/n: I hope you liked it. Very, very hard to write. The story is based on one of the X-files episodes I had watched months ago...


End file.
